


Hush，Sleeping Connor

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 心交力瘁的老父亲趁儿子睡了给他一个小教训





	Hush，Sleeping Connor

康纳回家了。

向来不走正门的他应该是从二楼窗户钻进去的，拖着一堆不知道从哪儿弄来的纪念品在木地板上刮得狰狞作响，紧接着是一阵噼里啪啦的脆响，显然康纳缺乏耐心的将它们一股脑扔到某个地方去了。海尔森皱着眉头继续倾听，却再也没有任何声响。

他收回望向天花板的目光，看向手里的书，忽然失去继续欣赏的兴致，康纳就是有本事毁掉一切令他觉得富有美感的存在，尤其在当他前往噪音来源的卧室，看到他儿子成大字型毫无睡相的占据整张床铺，并发出可以媲美公牛咆哮的呼噜声后，常常盘旋在他头顶的那个“为什么要让他一同住进庄园”以及“不如今晚就把他利落的赶走吧”问题的答案再次变得清晰起来。

兴许是海尔森的目光太森然，酣睡之中的青年不适的动了动，嘟囔出微不可闻的话语，手指顺着敞开的上衣口钻进去，粗鲁的挠了几下，紧抿的嘴角忽然就上扬起来，显出一派满足。

海尔森嫌弃的眉毛都打结。天知道这孩子多少天没洗澡了。墙边多出一堆用毯子包裹的东西，从露出的一角能看到棕红色的皮毛，甚至还有一丝丝不甚明显的血迹。

海尔森额头青筋直跳，几步走上前，一把揪住他一边的衣领，试图把他摇醒。

“康纳，我说过多少次不许把猎物带进卧室！！你弄得整个地毯都是血腥味！你会把女仆们吓死的！”

康纳像试图赶走苍蝇一样无意识挥动着手，眼睛睁开一条缝，浑浊的眼珠转了转，半秒后又闭上。

海尔森不是头一次做这种无用功，想必也不会是最后一次，啧了声，愤怒的将他摁了回去。

“我迟早会被你气死。”他故意拉扯着康纳落在枕边的一条发辫，上面还插着一根杂草。“也不知道又去什么地方弄得这一身脏兮兮的回来，要不干脆别回来好了。”

康纳忽然侧过头，抬起手，还未碰到领口就被海尔森一把握住，按在一边，康纳动弹不得，鼻子里发出猪一样的哼哧。

“邋遢的臭小子。”男人恨恨的埋怨着，动作飞快的拉开他松垮垮的腰带，撩开两边的衣服，露出一大片光滑胸膛，和他脖子以上的颜色形成强烈对比。

“有趣。”海尔森挑眉，挑剔的目光上下打量着，空余的右手在他微微起伏的胸脯上摸了把，“这次居然知道穿上衣服打猎。”他盯着对方胸口下靠近小腹处比起其他地方更红的小块肌肤，好奇的用指腹摸了摸，如同打开一个开关一样，康纳喉咙里传来舒服的咕噜声。

“或许是被什么咬了。”海尔森琢磨着，恶劣的掐了把康纳深色的乳 头，食指和中指夹住这个小点反复挤压，偶尔也连同颜色稍浅的乳 晕一起玩弄，康纳陷入沉睡中，哪怕两个小点都被摧残的挺立起来，也只是皱了下眉接着打呼噜。  
康纳向来没有这么乖巧的时候。

“看起来比之前可口多了，对吧，康纳？”他用上舌头，起初颇为小心翼翼的舔了下，在仅仅品尝到略微的咸味后才松开紧皱的眉头，勉为其难的回味起口中的味道。“像在舔一块熏肉，还是不怎么好吃的那种。”这是他在康纳颈边留下一两个牙印后得出的结论。

“康纳。”他拍了拍对方的脸，得到一个无动于衷的回应，他不放弃的抓过刺客长裤上的带子，一边凑到他耳边诱哄他翻身。“听话，孩子，动一动，别像头冬眠的熊一样躺在地洞里。”

也许是某个讨厌的词触动了他，康纳露出一个被烦到极点的不耐神情，就着海尔森托住他腰肢的手，顺势翻身，方便海尔森把他的上半身拖个精光，但他过沉的体重在这种时刻也是个不小的挑战，海尔森勉强把他裤子拉下一半，露出半个饱满的屁 股蛋。  
不揍他显然是不可能的。海尔森盯着那挺翘的弧度笑的阴冷。啪啪几下，留下几个手掌印。

“这是你今天不听话的惩罚。”某家长义正言辞，“喔，还有上个星期，你把刚剥下的熊皮挂我们家门前橡树上，隔壁的邻居吓得不敢出门。”言落，又是一个巴掌。

老父亲不是特别满意康纳的毫无反应，掐住臀肉扯了几下后便放弃，但康纳双腿 间不同于其他地方的柔软肌肤让海尔森舍不得挪开手指，一个报复的念头冒了出来。

几个小时后，直至夜幕低垂。海尔森正阅读着新的一页，楼上忽然传来连串凌乱的脚步声并伴随康纳恼怒的怒斥。

“混蛋！！”刚睡醒的刺客仍未摆脱脸上的红晕，脖子上红透的那块海尔森姑且认为来自他的杰作。“你是禽兽吗？我都睡着了你还——”

海尔森品了口红茶，依旧是可恶的慢条斯理，丝毫不觉得把人家腿根磨得一片绯红还不清理并任由那样他躺了一下午是一件需要大惊小怪的事。

“我在教导你，认真洗澡，穿好裤子，不该带进卧室的东西别带。否则，下一次你不会想知道你会以什么样的姿势在什么样的地方醒来的。”

The end


End file.
